


Where O Was During The End of Time

by CoraE



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraE/pseuds/CoraE
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Where O Was During The End of Time

It's Christmas Eve and one of his past selves has a plan. Sort of. It's more of a spontaneous plan but it's fun. Every single person on Earth is going to become his past self. It's genius!! And that should definitely get the Doctor's attention.

...

He made sure he will be working, just so he can see all his colleagues turn into his past self just for a moment. It will be the only moment where they will be less annoying.

He won't be able to stay for long though because he doesn't want his future plan to be ruined. But he's just going to stay long enough to see the chaos unfold. 

He smiles but turns on the charming O look as soon as he comes into close proximity of the MI6 building.

...

As he sat at his desk sometime later, he was thinking about his past self. He had to resist the temptation to meet his past self and to see the converse wearing Doctor. He will miss that style on him. He smiles again, while staring at his computer so it's not noticeable to the people around him. People will just think he's smiling at his work because he's been acting like the charming, quiet nerd ever since he stole O's identity and began working here.

…

It's coming up to the moment where the entirety of humanity changes into him. He can just feel it. To see this in the flesh will be so satisfying. 

...

Everyone in the office puts their hands on their heads and starts saying "I can see a laughing face. What's wrong with me?"

_"Ah, the moment has arrived"_ he thinks. He has to resist the urge to smile at that thought and turns on the good old O charm. He asks his colleague who's sat next to him "B are you okay?"

B says, "There's someone laughing in my head. I'm going crazy."

O puts an arm on B's shoulder. "I can see the same B. It sounds like it's happening to everyone." He tries so hard not to smile as he's saying that. It's so difficult to act as a human sometimes. Because they are so dumb. He doesn't know how the Doctor copes with them.

Suddenly, as if on cue, everyone's head starts shaking from side to side ferociously. " _Ooo, he will be coming along any minute"_ he thinks and smiles. He walks to the other side of the room and slips behind the door, so no one can see him.

He gets his teleport device from his pocket and puts in the coordinates to his TARDIS. Just before he goes, he wants to see one glimpse of his past self's face. It's risky but he can't resist. If he times it just right, he'll be able to teleport just before his past self actually sees him. And besides, he can't be visibly seen from where he is so he can risk it for at least a few moments.

Everyone in the office becomes his past self. The sound of manic laughter fills the room and then they start saying "hi" to each other.

He smiles and he teleports out of there to his TARDIS.

He smiles and starts laughing manically himself. He remembers the look on the Doctor's face when everyone became him! It's genius!

...

He makes himself a cup of tea and sits at his desk with Voodoo Child by Rogue Traders playing in the background. He's just going to sit here and remember all the times he fooled the Doctor. He doesn't think about what happens during the rest of the day, mainly because he'd rather not remember the role the Time Lords and Rassilon had. They're all dead now anyway. He made sure of that. He'd just rather think about the Doctor as they were the only person he had left.


End file.
